Shinigami At The Train
by Zenhaku
Summary: Sehun tahu, Kai-shinigami mesum-datang untuk menjemput salah seorang dari keluarganya dengan cara tak biasa. Kai juga memperlihatkan masa lalu Kyuhyun-kakaknya hingga Sehun tahu, kalau ia harus melindungi kakaknya/Kaihun/Kihyun/Wonkyu/Slight! Yunjae/Sho-ai
1. Meeting

Shinigami at The Train

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Roman dan Komedi

Rate : M

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Suasana sebuah subway di daerah distrik Kyoto terlihat ramai dengan anak sekolah yang tengah menikmati masa euforia setelah ujian kelulusan. Riuh rendah suara orang terdengar bergemuruh saat kereta jalur 2 mulai terlihat. Tapi, jika kita menelisik lebih dalam, daerah di lantai 2 dekat dengan toilet wanita sangat kontras dengan keadaan di dekat peron. Ruangan itu terlihat gelap karena hanya diterangi dengan lampu bohlam susu.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri menyender di lorong yang cukup temaram. Ia menatap tajam kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar peron. Obsidiannya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda yang terlihat tanpa beban tengah memainkan pspnya dengan asyik.

"Wasurenaide, Hun-chan." lirih pemuda dengan wajah dingin dan datar itu. ia mengusap cincin yang berada di jemari manis tangan kirinya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau hanya dingin yang menjalari dari sentuhannya itu. ia tidak mungkin berharap banyak pada seseorang. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang mau dekat dengan dirinya? Dia bukan manusia biasa, dan dia cukup tahu itu.

"Anata ni hikari." Setelah mengucap kalimat itu, pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai. Terlalu kejam dan bengis untuk ukuran manusia sebenarnya. Tapi, ia tidak memperdulikan hal yang ia lakukan. Bahkan, karena seringainya ini, banyak manusia yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela dan menjalin perjanjian dengannya. Cih! Manusia yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membuat perjanjian dengan Iblis?

Pemuda itu berniat melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ia melirik sekring yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dengan kemampuannya yang berlebih, Kai-nama pemuda itu, menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan memutar seperti memutar paku ulir.

ZLAPP!

"Mati lampu!" teriakan panik mulai terdengar di sekitar peron. Dapat ia lihat banyak orang yang sedang berlarian tidak karuan. Sungguh manusia yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dikuasai iblis yang begitu rendah mereka pandang. Mungkin, kalau mereka bertemu dengan sang Lucifer, mereka akan langsung bersujud. Jika para malaikat tidak menghalangi mereka.

"Kenapa dia tidak panik?" sedikit banyak, ia heran dengan pemuda incarannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Menunjukkan senyum angkuh ketika pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menusuk tapi malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Dia bisa melihatku. Menarik" dan seorang Kim Kai tidak akan membiarkan orang menarik perhatiannya pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" ucapan penuh sarkasme itu ia dapat dari seseorang yang ternyata adalah orang yang menjadi incarannya selama ia mengawasi.

"Kau akan mencabut nyawa seseorang?" lanjutan kalimat dari namja itu membuat Kai terdiam. Apa ia terlihat begitu tertebak? Ia melirik punggungnya. Pantas. Kedua sayap hitam legam itu terpampang dengan gagah di punggungnya. Pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun itu mendengus.

"Dasar _shinigami_." Cibirnya. Kai belum pernah merasakan setertarik ini kepada manusia yang akan ia cabut nyawanya. Tentu, ia merupakan bagian dari tubuh sang Lucifer yang sering ia sebut Iblis paling kuat dan tidak ada tandingannya. Mungkin, hanya malaikat tertinggi saja-seperti Gabriel yang mampu menghadapinya.

"Apa kau datang untuk mengambil nyawaku? Silakan saja. Aku sudah muak hidup di dunia ini." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan baru ia sadari, sedari tadi, ia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada manusia dihadapannya ini.

"Kau manusia yang bodoh." Ujar iblis itu dengan santai. Ia tidak terkesan mengintimidasi tetapi, memang begitu keadaan pita suaranya.

"Untuk apa kau meladeniku yang merupakan manusia bodoh ini?! Cabut saja nyawaku." Sehun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik jas sekolahnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu kearah dada kirinya. Tepat di jantung yang iramanya sangat dinikmati oleh Kai.

"Jantungmu lemah. Aku tak tertarik." Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai merengkuh Sehun ke pelukannya. Ia melakukan teleportasi dan berpindah tempat ke dalam gerbong KRL itu. Kai mendudukkan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dan mungkin semi-traumatik akibat teleportasinya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menghargai kehidupan, sebagaimana malaikat menghargai kematian." Satu kecupan di dahi Sehun rasakan untuk beberapa detik. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengingat rasa yang sepertinya familiar bagi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkeram pakaian Kai di bagian pinggang. Isyarat untuk tidak pergi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun singkat. Dan setelah itu, Kai menghilang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah kebingungan akibat perlakuan Iblis yang menurutnya bodoh dan sedikit tampan itu. ingat, Sehun hanya menyebutnya SEDIKIT TAMPAN.

...

"Darimana saja kau anak babo?!" Sehun hanya meringis ketika bibinya, Kim Jaejoong. Yang tengah bertransformasi menjadi Iblis seperti suaminya-Jung Yunho tengah memegang sapu yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan mengenai betisnya.

"Joongie Imo, Kyunie baru saja mencari buku untuk referensi. Sebentar lagi, kelas aksel akan ujian. Jangan sepelekan usiaku yang muda. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan si evil itu." ucap Sehun. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku resep dan sekantung jjajangmyun kepada Jaejoong.

CUP!

"Imo jangan marah ne." Sehun mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan bibi galak kesayangannya itu.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menunggumu sampai dia flu? Adik macam apa kau ini. Cepat masuk kamar. Aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu. Udara benar-benar dingin. Kyuhyun juga kenapa dia harus ngotot menunggu Sehun sih?" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan bibinya itu. ia berjalan melewati ruang kerja pamannya. Disana, Yunho tengah membaca buku-buku kedokteran dengan mimik yang lucu.

"U-Know sama." Sehun menggoda pamannya dengan menggunakan nama samarannya saat ia tengah bertugas menjadi agen FBI.

"Jangan menggodaku, bambu albino." Yunho menutup bukunya dan menghampiri keponakannya yang tengah menyeringai menyebalkan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Ketinggalan kereta di subway lagi?" Sehun mengernyit. Bukan karena Yunho. Tetapi, karena ada, tunggu, Kai? Kai di belakang pamannya? Apa yang mau diambil itu nyawa pamannya?

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat kencang ketika Kai mulai mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melakukan tindakan bunuh diri meskipun digagalkan oleh Kai. Dengan gerakan reflek, ia langsung menarik tubuh pamannya dan menggantikan punggunya yang tertusuk oleh pisau kecil namun tajam itu.

"Samchon!"

CRASH!

"Uhuk!" pisau itu menusuk cukup dalam. Sehun sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak jadi menggunakan _botulinustoxin_ yang mungkin bisa membuat ia mati dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Sehun-ah?! Gwaenchana?!" Yunho menangkap tubuh Sehun yang mulai limbung karena kekurangan darah. Dengan perlahan, pria itu mengeluarkan pisau dari punggung keponakannya.

"Ada apa Yun-OMO?!/ Appa, wae geurae-Sehun-ah!" Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar keributan langsung mendatangi Yunho dan Sehun. Namun, begitu mengejutkannya, Sehun tengah tertusuk pisau, dan Yunho tengah memegang pisau itu.

"Appa, kau..siapa yang dibelakangmu?" Kyuhyun mendekati lemari tempat Kai berdiri. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan Kyuhyun dengan mengusap pelan lengannya.

"Boo, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Cepat ambil air hangat dan handuk. Aku akan menjahit luka Sehun." Jaejoong mengangguk saja. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membantunya. Sedangkan Sehun?

"Samchon! Tidak usah dijahit. Diperban saja cukup. Samchon!" Yunho hanya mendengus. Tadi, Sehun sangat lemas, tetapi setelah mendengar kata menjahit, tenaganya langsung kembali. Dan itu membuat Yunho harus melakukan anestesi jika tidak ingin kehilangan tenaganya sia-sia hanya untuk menenangkan Sehun yang memberontak.

"Awas kau Kai!" desis Sehun sambil menatap Kai penuh dendam. Sementara Kai, ia hanya mengangguk dan menghilang. Terlalu misterius untuk seorang _shinigami_.

SNUT!

"SAMCHOOON! ITU SAKIT! KENAPA TIDAK DIBIUS SAJA?!"

BRUK!

"Aku baru mau bilang ini obat bius Sehunie, kau sudah terlanjur tidur. Sudahlah. Lebih baik lakukan dengan cepat." Yunho hanya menghela nafas. Ia melanjutkan acara pembersihan luka di punggung Sehun sembari menunggu air hangat dari isterinya.

...

"Sudah enakan, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika adik sepupunya itu membuka matanya. Sehun mengangguk dan diberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun. Kakak sepupunya ini sangat evil dan jahil. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau ia sangat baik dan pengertian.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menungguku?" Sehun menatap dahi Kyuhyun yang diperban dan masih terlihat basah dengan darah.

"Kau pasti terluka lagi. Mianhae, Kyunie hyung.." Sehun manyun. Ia sudah membuat hyung kesayangannya terluka. Kyuhyun tertawa. Dalam hati, diam-diam, Sehun mengakui kalau Kyuhyun sangat cantik dan manis. Pantas saja, jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama, maka Changmin terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kyunie hyung, dimana Changmin hyung?" Sehun menatap kyuhyun heran. Ia tidak melihat hyung tiang listriknya yang satu itu.

"Dia sedang mengikuti mapala dan berangkat pagi tadi. Lebih baik kau makan bubur dari Eomma." Sehun menurut. Namun, lagi-lagi, ia melihat Kai tengah tersenyum meremehkan sekaligus menjengkelkan di dekat lemarinya. Pria yang mengaku _shinigami_ itu menatap penuh minat kearah Kyuhyun.

" _Jangan lihat hyungku seperti itu."_ Sehun menatap lurus kearah Kai yang tengah tersenyum sangat tipis namun terlihat sangat berminat itu.

" _Hyungmu sangat menggoda."_ Kai mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat Sehun yang mendecih sebal.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak apa?" Kyuhyun mencubit paha Sehun.

"Appo hyung!" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, kau makan dulu buburmu dan istirahat. Hyung mengerjakan tugas di kamar." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Tapi, Kai menyempatkan untuk meremas bokong Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sehun menatap horor Kai yang menyeringai.

"Jangan sentuh hyungku, Iblis mesum!

...

TBC/END(?)

Aku kembali bawa fanfic baru Kaihun. dan beberapa bulan kedepan, CheonsaWine bakal publish karya pertamanya di sini. tapi, dia Hunhan fans. and, im sorry if this story very very very very absurd, rite? hehehe

Gamsahamnida, and, review please ^_^


	2. Assignment

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Roman dan Komedi

Rate : M

.

.

.

" _Sudahlah, kau makan dulu buburmu dan istirahat. Hyung mengerjakan tugas di kamar." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Tapi, Kai menyempatkan untuk meremas bokong Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sehun menatap horor Kai yang menyeringai._

" _Jangan sentuh hyungku, Iblis mesum!"_

"Sehun-ah! Jangan berteriak! Makan buburmu dan istirahat." Kyuhyun menatap bengis kearah Sehun yang menatap lemari buku dengan pandangan tajam seakan membunuhnya. Sehun hanya meringis dan mengacungkan tanda damai dengan tangan kanannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak di kamarmu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengusap bokongnya yang terasa baru saja dipegang oleh seseorang. Namja itu tidak menyadari kalau Sehun tengah memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Kai. Si Iblis yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam kejadian ini.

" _Hentikan tatapan menjijikan milikmu itu!"_ Sehun mencengkeram sendok buburnya dengan erat. Ia melihat Kai tengah bermain-main dengan komik koleksinya.

" _Komikmu bagus. Bolehkan, kalau aku merobeknya?"_ Kai melirik sekilas pintu yang ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Atensinya kembali ke arah Sehun yang tengah memakan buburnya dengan serabutan dan mata tidak lepas kearahnya.

" _Jangan. Sentuh. Komikku. Iblis. Mesum."_ Ucap Sehun dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun karena Kai pasti dengan mudah mengetahui isi pikirannya mengingat ia _shinigami_.

" _Tapi aku ingin."_ ucap iblis itu singkat.

SRAK!

"ANDWEEEE!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau merobek komikku?!"

...

"Hyung pabbo! Aku melihat ada _shinigami_ di kamarku! Dia merobek komikku! Aigooo... Hyung, percayalah padaku." Sehun membuntuti kemanapun kakaknya pergi. Dia manyun mengetahui Kyuhyun mendiamkannya. Ia lebih suka dibentak daripada didiamkan seperti ini. Amarah kakaknya pasti tidak bisa dibendung lagi, sehingga ia berusaha memendamnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung... kau harus mendengarku!" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia belum menyerah sebelum hyungnya itu berkata sesuatu padanya.

"Hyung! Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak kalau _shinigami_ itu mau meremas bokong sintalmu?! Tadi itu bukan perasaanmu. Hyung..." Sehun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu jengah juga. Ia berbalik menatap Sehun.

" _Shinigami_ itu ada kalau kau takut padanya. Kalau kau menghormatinya seperti malaikat menghargai kematian kau pasti tidak akan ia ganggu. Sudahlah! Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah bicarakan hal seperti itu lagi tentang bokongku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sehun tertawa lepas. Ia bisa melihat pipi hyungnya memerah menahan malu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku berteriak seperti tadi hyung." Ucap Sehun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendelik. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus bersyukur kalau Sehun terus menerus berteriak karena komiknya robek, kotak musiknya jatuh, senar biolanya putus, dan yang terakhir, karena ada _shinigami_ di kamarnya?

"Seharusnya kau berteriak kalau nyawamu mau tercabut. Kalau begitu aku bisa menyiapkan pemakamanmu!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Sementara Sehun berkacak pinggang. Pemuda berkulit albino itu mendecih sebal.

"Kalau aku mati, kau pasti akan menangis,'huuu..huuu...hhuuu..Sehunnieku...sayang.. kajimaaa..' dan Changmin hyung pasti akan kesusahan menenangkan kakak iblisnya ini." Ledek Sehun sembari melebih-lebihkan bagian Kyuhyun. Kalimat panjangnya itu ia akhiri dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Oh, kau mengakui kalau aku Iblis begituu?! Memangnya kau bukan iblis? Ibumu itu malaikat kenapa anaknya menjadi jelmaan iblis seperti ini? Huh?!" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya supaya tidak meledak.

"Aku menuruni ayahku yang jelmaan iblis juga, kau puas?!" Sehun menatap sebal kearah Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak bisa menang jika adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mana ada Iblis takut dengan _shinigami_ , huh?" goda Kyuhyun sembari mencolek dagu Sehun. Berniat menggoda adiknya lebih banyak. Mungkin, kalau Sehun menangis, ia baru akan berhenti. Ini sangat mengasyikkan.

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kakak manisnya ini. Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika sinar keiblisannya menyinari hatinya. Ia yakin setelah ini kakaknya akan mengamuk. Maka dari itu, ia menyiapkan pose yang menurutnya dapat membantu pergi secepat mungkin dari Kyuhyun kalau kakaknya bertransformasi menjadi Iblis betulan.

"Aku tidak takut dengan _shinigami_. Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan bokong sintalmu, hyungie..ah..." Sehun berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun sembari meremas bokong sintal kakaknya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Karena ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan terlihat wajah iblis paling manis kakaknya akan berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

3

2

1

"PARK SEHUUUUUN!"

...

 _Kyoto, 1 November 2005.._

 _Keesokan paginya..._

"Imoo, aku berangkat dulu. Makanan untuk Changmin hyung sudah kubawakan. Aku berangkat dulu. Kyuhyun hyung jahat sekali meninggalkanku. Seharusnya ia bisa menunda sebentar keberangkatannya. Ini karena telepon dari ketua OSIS bodoh itu. padahal kan Kyuhyun mengikuti aksel. Kenapa ia juga harus ikut oraganisasi semacam itu?" Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya diam menatap Sehun yang mengunyah rotinya dengan beringas sembari mengoles selai nanas ke roti yang akan diberikan kepada Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, keponakan Yunjae itu mengomel panjang lebar hanya karena masalah Kyuhyun. Aigoo.

"Nah selesai. Imo, Samchon, aku berangkat dulu. Saranghae..." Sehun mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan memberikan cubitan di pinggang Yunho ketika namja jahil itu melihat gestur samchonnya yang mau mencium bibinya.

"Samchon, masih ada aku. Kalau mau membuatkan adik, setidaknya izin dulu dengan Kyuhyun hyung atau Changmin hyung. Kalau mereka tidak setuju, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sok polos. Namun ia terpaku ketika Kai kembali muncul. Kali ini, ia tidak membawa pisau atau apapun. Tapi, ia melihat jemari Kai terlihat memutari tangan satunya. Seolah membuat jurus rasenggan di serial naruto kesukaannya. Dan ia meneguk ludahnya kasar karena cahaya berbentuk bola itu diarahkan kepada Yunho! Samchonnya!

Sehun menatap Kai, berbeda dengan Kai yang tengah merapal sesuatu di mulutnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di punggung Yunho.

"SAMCHOON!"

SLAP! Cahaya itu sukses masuk kedalam tubuh Sehun. Membuat ia merasa sedikit limbung. Namun, ia masih bertahan untuk tidak ambruk. Dapat dirasakannya kalau darah di jantungnya mulai bergolak tidak wajar dan seolah sedang dicampur dengan suatu cairan yang sangat asam. Ia butuh basa. Ini akan menjadi sangat sakit.

Secara perlahan, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Melebihi kecepatan ketika ia berlari. Ini sangat sakit. Cahaya putih tadi seolah mengambil separuh jiwa dan kehidupannya. Sakit dan sangat perih. Bagaikan terkoyak oleh baja panas yang tengah menyala.

TES! Setetes darah jatuh begitu saja dari hidungnya. Dan setelah itu, ia hanya mendengar teriakan dari Samchon dan Imonya yang memanggil namanya.

...

 _Kyoto, 2 November 2005 pagi hari.._

"Sehun-ah, kau kapan bangun? Kau kecapekan? Bukankah kemarin kita masih saling mengejek?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari kurus milik adiknya sembari mengusap perlahan rambut cokelat Sehun yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

Ini sudah lewat dari enam jam sejak ia ditelepon ayahnya kalau Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan setelah berteriak 'samchon' seperti kemarin lusa. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. Apa memang benar kalau _shinigami_ itu benar ada?

Setidaknya, ia masih bersyukur karena Sehun hanya mengalami lecet di bagian paru-paru dalamnya karena jantung namja muda itu sedikit membengkak sehingga membuat pleura di paru-parunya robek. Sungguh kejadian yang sulit dinalar bagi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Baby hunnie.." Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada hawa lain di ruangan ini. Bukan manusia. Yah, hawanya terlalu dingin dan terasa tidak masuk akal. Apakah yang diceritakan Sehun memang benar adanya? Tapi, Sehun memang bisa melihat hantu dari usia TK dan apa mungkin cerita Sehun itu bukan pura-pura?

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan...

...

 _Perbatasan Laut Pasifik dan Arktik, kedalaman 7000 meter dibawah permukaan laut..._

 _2 November 2005_...

Sebuah kedalaman yang sangat gelap dan mengerikan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bertahan di kedalaman ini jika tanpa alat bantu yang canggih. Kedalaman laut yang mana akan membuatmu hancur karena tekanan air laut yang sangat kuat. Dimulai dari penyempitan pembuluh darah hingga berbagai komplikasi lainnya.

Disinilah kerajaan Iblis berada. Di pertemuan antara laut dingin dan laut panas. Tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir para nelayan dan kapal sisa perang yang tenggelam di perairan yang terkenal buas dan tidak kenal ampun ini. Beberapa kitab suci sudah menjelaskannya walau tidak secara detail.

Inilah tempat tujuan bagi Kai. Iblis yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat. Setibanya di gerbang, ia melihat Kibum/ Bryan Trevor-iblis yang paling irit bicara namun menyimpan cerita sejarah terkelam dari semua Iblis yang ada.

"Kibum, buka gerbangnya. Aku ingin menghadap raja." Ucap Kai, pelan dan tegas. Kibum hanya mengangguk ia menjentikkan jarinya dan terbukalah gerbang dengan ketinggian kurang lebih dua puluh meter menurut perhitungan manusia.

Dalam sekejap, mata kelam milik Kai berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ia menengok ke arah Bryan yang masih mempertahankan mata kelamnya. Mungkin, Bryan tidak masuk dan tetap berjaga di pintu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kai, kau ditunggu Lucifer." Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh ke arah Kibum yang tengah membaca buku. Pria itu sepertinya tidak menahan transformasi tubuhnya. Terbukti, dari punggungnya keluar sayap hitam dan perlahan, tubuhnya berubah menjadi bentuk ular laut yang sangat ganas. Tapi, apa ada ular laut sedang membaca buku dengan mata berbinar? Bukannya menakutkan, malah sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama manusiaku." Ucap Bryan sembari menatap datar Kai. Iblis itu tetap terlihat mempesona. Dengan pergantian rupanya.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam dengan Marcus kan? Iblis nekat." Kai mendecih. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _hallroom_ istana yang sangat indah.

"Yang mulia, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kai sembari membungkukkan badannya. Pria itu bangkit dan menatap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" tanyanya. Suara sang Raja Iblis itu terdengar menggema dan sangat berat. Terdengar geraman di akhir kalimat singkatnya.

"Hamba tidak tahu Yang mulia." Kai tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Sang Lucifer berwajah sangat rupawan bak dewa Yunani itu menyeringai. Sekejap kemudian, tubuhnya diselimuti asap. Perlahan, sayap berwarna hitam dengan semburat keemasan terpampang dengan sangat gagah. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi tubuh naga hitam keemasan. Sangat indah namun berbahaya. Tanduk emas ditambah mahkota yang sangat indah membingkai kepalanya. Ditambah mata putih tak berpupil yang seringkali berubah hitam jika ia tengah mengamuk.

"Yang mulia, hati-hati, ekor anda nanti terinjak." Ucap Kai saat melihat ekor naga tubuh Yang Mulianya hampir saja terinjak sepatu miliknya yang bergigi tajam itu. tidak lucu jika raja Iblis kehilangan wibawanya seperti itu. sang raja hanya mengangguk ia mengibaskan ekornya yang Kai syukuri tidak mengenai iblis di sampingnya. Perhiasan di ekor naga itu terlihat sangat berkelas dengan hiasan berlian dan batu giok yang dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sangat indah. Dan mungkin, apabila ada manusia yang melihat, mereka pasti akan lari ketakutan. Atau kalau yang mencintai uang, pasti akan melakukan segala cara, bahkan menjadi pengikut sang raja pun mereka akan bersedia.

"Kau kusuruh membunuh Kyuhyun bukan Yunho atau Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

...

TBC

Aku dapat ide fanfiction ini waktu di stasiun mengantarkan saudara. Dan ternyata, ada toilet wanita yang ditempeli poster film Jepang, dan jadinya seperti ini. Hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review please, aratchi?


	3. The Past

**Shinigami At The Train**

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Roman dan Komedi plus Family

Rate : M

.

.

.

 _Dinasti Joseon, tahun 1823 Masehi_

 _Kediaman keluarga Jung.._

"Abeoji, apa acara pernikahan Kyuhyun hyung tidak bisa diundur?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan manis itu sembari menatap ayahnya yang tengah menulis catatan tentang pemasukan negara pada bulan ini. Sang ayah-Jung Yunho, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan menatap putra bungsunya dengan teduh. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis dan memberikan perintah _non-verbal_ dengan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pun mengangguk. Ia menuruti Ayahnya dan duduk dengan sedikit gelisah di bantal yang cukup empuk itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya ketika _hwangtaeja_ [ **1]** memilih kakakmu, padahal beliau tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria." Tukas Ayahnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sedikit perasaan tidak rela menggerogoti dadanya. Bagaimana bisa, kakak yang sangat ia sayangi dan berjanji akan menikah ketika berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu malah menikah di usia delapan belas? Ia saja masih empat belas tahun. Jarak yang sangat dekat untuk ayahnya-mungkin menentukan perjodohan baginya dengan alasan 'kakakmu sudah menikah'.Sehun menatap Ayahnya sedikit sedih. Ia tahu bagaimana ketat dan kejamnya peraturan istana, mengingat Kyuhyun hyungnya akan menjadi permaisuri dari _hwangtaeja_ Kim itu. Jika Changmin-kakak keduanya-tidak mungkin seperti ia dan kakak sulungnya. Putra kedua keluarga Jung itu tengah mengemban tugas dari istana untuk belajar di Jepang, dan akan pulan lima tahun lagi.

"Abeoji, apa mungkin, aku juga seperti Kyuhyun hyung?" pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup sarkasme keluar dari bibir bungsu keluarga Jung. Yunho sedikit berjengit karena terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun. Sejenak, ia berpikir, mungkin dalam waktu dekat, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun pada Sehun. Menikahkan anaknya dalam usia muda.

"Istirahatlah, nanti malam, kau harus belajar di sanggar Tuan Lee."

...

Senja kala itu sedikit bersahabat. Sehun tengah memacu kudanya untuk berlatih di sekitar lembah di kaki bukit Bektusan. Ia memilih lokasi cukup jauh, mengingat Kumgang tidak lagi enak untuk berlatih. Tempat itu sudah menjadi perpustakaan yang memiliki banyak koleksi buku, yang sayangnya, Sehun tidak tertarik untuk membacanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menarik tali kekang kudanya lumayan erat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh padang ilalang yang tingginya selutut kaki orang dewasa itu. ia turun dari kuda cokelatnya dan menuntunnya perlahan. Jika beruntung, ia akan menemukan rusa atau apapun itu untuk dibawa pulang. Terlebih, beberapa hari ini, ia akan menjadi putra tunggal di rumah. Ia akan menjadi kesepian.

"Disini benar-benar sepi." Sehun mengedarkan pangangannya, namun, ia terdiam pada satu titik. Di dekat hutan yang dikatakan terlarang itu, ia melihat seorang pria-yang ia taksir berusia tidak jauh dengannya-tengah memacu kudanya dengan cukup kencang. Tapi, yang membuat Sehun sedikit penasaran, kenapa semuanya memakai pakaian hitam? Ditambah, ekor kuda itu tidak seperti kuda yang ia tunggangi..

"Kiiik...kik...kiiik...kik..." ringkikan dari kudanya membuat Sehun menoleh, ia mengelus pelan kuda cokelatnya saat kuda itu merasa sedikit resah dan gelisah, tapi, gelisah karena apa?

"Siapa kau?" suara orang bernada dingin menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatannya menenangkan Baram-nama kudanya yang tengah gelisah.

"Kiiiik...Kik...Kiiiiiik..kik.." Sehun terkejut ketika Baram belari dengan kencang, meninggalkan Sehun dan orang berbaju hitam dengan jubah panjang yang mungkin mirip dengan penyihir atau _shaman_ _[2]_ di desa atau kota bagian selatan negerinya itu.

"Baram!" teriakan Sehun dihentikan pemuda itu dengn cara menyentuh lengan Sehun dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu sedikit merasakan sengatan yang aneh di tubuhnya akibat sentuhan dari orang yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Panggil aku Kai." Ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu singkat. Saat tangan Sehun menjabat tangan pemuda di depannya itu, ia merasakan hawa yang aneh mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Sehun, kalau hawa itu juga membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Kehangatan yang berbeda seperti yang keluarganya berikan. Hawa ini cenderung mengandung hasrat ingin memiliki dan...

Mencintai orang dihadapannya ini.

"Namamu siapa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu untuknya, Sehun langsung tersenyum senang. Terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi yang naik dan mata yang menyipit."Sehun. Jung Sehun. _Bangapseumnida_."

"Kurasa, aku harus pergi.." Kai langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan lembut. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain ke padang rumput ini. Ia langsung melesat pergi,setelah mengambil tanda di bibir Sehun **nya**.

CUP!

"SEHUNAAA! AYO PULANG!" Sehun terdiam cukup lama, sebelum teriakan kakaknya menyadarkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada bibirnya. Orang bernama Kai itu, menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya Baram sudah sampai di istal kuda?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sehun yang tengah terdiam sembari memegang bibirnya. Membuat putra sulung keluarga Jung itu sedikit khawatir karena perubahan musim bisa mengakibatkan penyakit cukup serius pada adiknya yang paling tidak bisa tahan dengan batuk dan pilek.

"Hyung, tadi aku barusaja berkenalan dengan Kai." Tukasnya ceria. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Kai? Nama itu terdengar aneh untuk telinga Korea sepertinya. Tapi, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis kepada adiknya. Meskipun ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan adiknya. 'Sedari tadi, aku tidak melihat siapapun disini.' Batin Kyuhyun.

" _Saigo ni, watashi wa anata o mitsukemashita_ [3]" finally, i found you

...

Sehun dan Kai terus bermain dan saling mendalami masing-masing selama tiga bulan. Disaat itu pula Sehun juga tahu kalau Kai sebenarnya bukan seorang manusia biasa. Ia merupakan _orang-yang-tak-mati_ , begitulah Sehun menyebutnya. Kai selalu ada ketika Sehun sedang rindu dengan Kyuhyun di istana, Kai selalu ada ketika Sehun tengah sedih akibat dihukum ayahnya, ketika senang dan sedih, Kai selalu menemaninya. Bahkan, ucapan Kyuhyun memang terbukti pada dirinya saat ini.

" _Carilah teman bukan dari seberapa dekat dengan kita, tapi bagaimana ia menyikapi masalah yang ada di dirimu."_

"Sedang melamunkan apa, Sehunie?" tanya Kai sembari memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sembari menoleh ke belakang. Kai tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia cukup lega ketika Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Sehun terlihat sangat mempesona dengan pakaian cokelat dedaunannya. Ditambah sekarang musim gugur, membuat Sehun terlihat cantik sekaligus..misterius. Kai memasangkan jubahnya ke tubuh orang yang ia cintai ini.

"Kai, dulu, sebelum kau bertemu aku, siapa orang yang pernah mengisi hatimu?" tanya Sehun. Namun, perkataannya itu membuat pipinya menjadi memanas dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kai mencium pipi Sehun yang terlihat merona itu. ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan memilih untuk memberi tanda pada leher Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin men- _tatto_ dada Sehun sebagai tanda kalau pemuda manis itu miliknya. Tapi, ia berusaha bijak untuk masalah ini. Ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi, akan ada masalah yang menimpa mereka dalam skala cukup besar.

"Sehuna..." desis Kai. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Tapi, sialnya bagi iblis itu, nafas Sehun tepat di tengkuknya. Dan ini membuat ehm.. _alter ego_ nya yang lain bangkit.

"Ne?" suara yang terdengar merengek manja dan sedikit mendayu itu membuat _his devil ride_ nya bangun.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Kai menindih Sehun. Beruntung, mereka berdua berada di rumah Kai. Lebih tepatnya di kebun mawar milik pemuda tan itu. Sehun yang berada di bawahnya pun terlihat seperti mawar merah yang merekah. Cantik dan mempesona. Dan sebuah anggukan membuat Kai melepas sisi malaikatnya malam itu...

...

"Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Sahabatnya yang selalu ia banggakan dan ia anggap sebagai kakak dan teman untuk mengerjai Changmin dan Sehun mengatakan kalau lelaki itu mencintai dirinya? Kibum menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kibum tahu, pemuda yang ia cintai itu tengah dalam masa transisinya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum. Menangis dan mengatakan kalau ia begitu bodoh. Membuat Kibum membuat spekulasi sendiri.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau..kenapa kau mengucapkan kata terlarang itu sekarang?! Kenapa tidak sedari dulu?! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi isteri Pangeran Siwon. Aku permaisuri disini." Kibum menelan pil pahitnya. Ia bisa menerima kalau Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Tapi, ia merasakan, kalau ada rasa sayang yang cukup besar kepada suaminya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun terus terisak. Dan Kibum hanya mengusap punggungnya pelan, memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat untuk sesaat karena Kyuhyun bukan miliknya.

"Choi. Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara berat dan penuh tekanan berasal dari belakangnya.

"Siwon hyung.."

...

"Kai, apa kau sejenis dengan _gwishin_ [4] atau hantu lainnya?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka berdua meraih surga dunia mereka. Kai mengelus rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Aniya, aku berada di bawah naungan Malaikat maut. Aku mencabut nyawa seseorang." Ujar Kai sembari menatap Sehun secara dalam dan penuh arti itu. dan saat Kai mengatakan hal itu, Sehun merasa akan ada sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan akan datang kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?" Kai menaikkan dagu Sehun sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan. Ia menatap Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kai mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. Ia tahu kalau hati Sehun sangat rapuh dan ia harus melindungi bayi kecilnya ini.

"Kai, apa kedatanganmu ini adalah untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ne."

...

"Kenapa kau memanggilku untuk mengambil nyawamu?" tanya Kai. _Shinigami_ itu menatap heran kepada kakak dari orang yang ia sayang itu.

"Aku mati, supaya Sehun dan semua orang yang kusayang tidak tersakiti. Aku sudah menyakiti suamiku dan juga Kibum, aku tidak mau Sehun terkena imbasnya..." lirih Kyuhyun. Memohon kepada Kai untuk melakukan tugasnya. Namun, Kai juga tahu, apa konsekuensi yang harus ia terima jika ia melakukan ini. Menghela nafas berat, Kai kembali bertanya,"Kau siap, Jung Kyuhyun?" Mata jernih Kyuhyun menatap _shinigami_ di depannya dengan senyum tulus yang terllihat sangat menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun tengah terluka parah dengan kondisi sangat memprihatikan. _Shinigami_ itu menatap lurus ke arah korbannya. Kini, Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di kamar khusus permaisuri di istana.

"Boleh aku mengajukanvpermintaan sebelum aku pergi?" mohon Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, Kai merasa orang yang akan ia cabut nyawanya ini begitu menyayangi Sehun.

"Katakan pada Siwon, aku mencintainya. Dan aku tahu, ia bukan manusia biasa.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa sedikit sesak. Kai mulai mengambil nyawanya secara perlahan.

"Kirimkan surat atas nama Marcus, dan katakan kalau orang itu yang membunuhku." Kerongkongannya mulai terasa terbakar. Jantungnya perlahan mulai lelah. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan kakinya dan bagian perut serta jemarinya.

"Dan terakhir, aku tahu kau mencintai adikku, maka dari itu, jaga dia..." Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Bibirnya perlahan mulai kelu. Dengan usaha cukup keas, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku...mm..mmenyang...ah..ngi...Seh...hunnn...dannn...Chwangh..." dan setelah itu, Kai yakin bukan hanya Kibum, Siwon, bahkan korea yang berduka. Tetapi, Sehun, orang yang ia cintai akan membencinya. Selamanya mungkin akan berakhir seperti itu...

...

Disisi lain, Kibum tengah menatap kertas bertuliskan Marcus-entah siapa orang itu. karena nama orang itu bukan dari Korea. Di suratnya, orang itu berkata akan membunuh Kyuhyun. Jung Kyuhyun, permaisuri yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang ia jaga dari kecil.

Dan bermula dari itu, Kibum menyimpan dendam pada orang bernama Marcus...

...

 _Kyoto, 4 November 2005..._

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan matanya merasa sangat silau karena lampu. ia mencoba memikirkan. Apa maksud dari mimpi saat ia tidur tadi? Ia ingat kalau Kai menyerangnya dengan bola cahaya. Mungkin ia koma dan sudah sadar saat ini. Tapi, mimpinya terlalu aneh untuk ditafsirkan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Dimana Kyuhyun hyung? Kai tidak mengambilnya kan?

"Sehunnie?! Kau sudah sadar?" dan suara yang lembut itu Sehun dengar lagi. Ia tersenyum tipis tanda ia senang dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi, senyumnya luntur ketika Kai menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Ini seperti di dalam mimpinya.

' _kau mengingatnya, Sehuna?'_

' _kau mau membunuh kakakku?'_

...

TBC

hwangtaeja : pangeran

Saigo ni, watashi wa anata o mitsukemashita : finally, i found you

shaman : dukun

Nggak bilang apa2 aku ngantuk banget.

Aku ngetik ini jam 23.00 WIB

08/ 06/ 15

Udah, bye #hoooaaahmmm


	4. Weird

Shinigami At The Train

Pairing : Kaihun dan teman-temannya

Rated : M

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _Kyoto, 6 November 2005_

Sehun tersenyum senang karena sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. _Okaasan_ nya langsung menelpon dirinya ketika ia sudah kembali bugar. Sebagai anak yang baik, Sehun menghargai Ibunya yang sekarang berada di Korea bersama ayah mereka. Hah, itu tidak masalah asalkan ia selalu bersama kakak manis dan evilnya ini. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Udaranya sangat bersahabat. Meskipun cenderung dingin dan aroma _petrichor_ setelah hujan sangat terasa. Pemuda pale skin itu mengambil ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Kyuhyun.

" _Imo pulang telat. Samchon ada dinas keluar kota. Aku dan Changmin masih mengurusi administrasi siswa pindahan, mungkin aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu. Gommeeenn, Hunnaa.."_

Sehun cemberut. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk membelikannya bubble tea minggu ini. Dan setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia ingin sekali minuman dengan bubble cokelat yang terasa kenyal itu. Sehun akhirnya mendekati jendela yang berada persis diatas kasur tidurnya. Orang-orang berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan seperti dikejar oleh hantu. Mengingat tentang hantu, Sehun jadi terikat kepada Kai. _Shinigami_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menguntitnya. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Kai yang sebenarnya. Tapi, ia yakin kalau Kai tengah datang untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang entah itu siapa.

' _Kau memikirkanku...'_ Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun. Pemuda itu tertegun. suara ini sangat dikenalnya karena sangat menjengkelkan dan selalu menggoda hyungnya. Sehun masih dalam masa transisinya sebelum ia merasakan nafas hangat di lehernya serta jilatan di telinga kanannya. Spontan saja, Sehun langsung beringsut menjauhkan diri. Ia mendudukkan diri menatap tajam Kai sembari bersidekap. Si iblis yang ditatap hanya menatapnya santai.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?! Kau sudah menyakitiku." Sehun merajuk. Ia membalik badannya, tidak mau menghadap iblis yang baru ia sadari super tampan itu. Sehun mencengkeram dadanya. Jantungnya kembali bereaksi tidak wajar. Pertama-tama, ia mengusap dadanya perlahan. Tapi, reaksi itu semakin keras ketika Kai mendekatinya. Iblis itu mengambil tempat di samping Sehun dan merengkuh pemuda pale skin itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak menyangka, kekuatannya membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini.

' _Kau benar. Aku banyak menyakitimu...'_ Kai mengusap punggung Sehun. Memberi kenyamanan supaya jantung yang menjadi sasaran kekuatannya itu sedikit stabil. Kai sudah menduga kalau Sehun akan melindungi pamannya. Dan dugaannya benar seratus persen. Iblis itu mengecup rambut halus milik Sehun hingga membuat si empunya sedikit tenang.

' _Tarik nafas sedalam yang kau bisa.'_ Sehun menurut. Ia mengusak-usak dada Kai, mencari kehangatan. Tubuh iblis yang _sedikit tampan_ ini terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sangat mirip pelukan Changmin.

"Kai, kau ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang, ya?"

DEG!

Iblis itu terdiam. Pertanyaan Sehun sama persis ketika ia bertemu dengan _Sehun_ yang dulu. Jauh ketika Dinasti Jeoson masih berkuasa. _Shinigami_ itu tidak merespon kalimat Sehun. Ia cenderung mendengarnya secara spontan tanpa direspon oleh otak pintarnya.

"Kau kembali mendiamkanku. Apa kau berniat mengambil nyawa keluargaku? Apa itu _Tousan_? _Okaasan_? Kyuhyun hyung? Changmin hyung? Paman? Imo? Atau.." Sehun menarik bahu malaikat maut itu untuk menghadapnya. Disaat seperti ini, entah sekelebatan mimpi ketika ia _choma_ kembali menyeruak.

Iris sekelam malam itu hanya menatapnya datar. Tidak memberi reaksi atas desakan pemuda _pale_ yang ada di hadapannya. Kai sedikit menegang ketika Sehun menatapnya intens. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun mencebik.

"Kau berniat mengambil nyawaku, ya?!" Sehun melirik sinis ke arah _shinigami_ yang _sedikit_ tampan-meski terlihat sangat menawan sore ini-yang hanya menatapnya kosong. Dengan segera, Sehun mendorong Kai untuk menjauh dari kasurnya.

"Malam ini-ah, tidak, untuk seterusnya, jangan pernah masuk kamarmu, sebelum aku memintamu untuk mencabut nyawaku!" Sehun dengan segera mendorong _shinigami_ yang masih dalam masa transisi karena perlakuan bocah kurang ajar di depannya ini.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan menganggapku bocah kurang ajar, karena kau lebih kurang ajar dariku!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing kalau Kai akan menembus pintu, atau melakukan teleportasi, mengingat di mimpinya itu si iblis bodoh itu bisa menghilang. Eh, hantu pasti bisa menghilang. Sehun memukul dahinya. Sudahlah, ia perlu istirahat karena besok ia akan kembali ke sekolah.

...

"Bagaimana pagimu Sehun?" Changmin melihat adik sepupunya yang sudah siap sedia di meja makan. Bibirnya terlihat menggerutu sembari menatap ponsel flip putih miliknya. Pemuda jangkung itu memutuskan untuk menarik kursi di sebelah Sehun-tempat Kyuhyun biasa duduk-dan membuat pemuda pale skin itu terlonjak.

"Berdiri dari kursi ini! Ini punya Kyuhyun hyung!" dengan beringas Sehun mendorong kakak sepupunya untuk menjauh dari kursi milik kakak kesayangannya. Tapi, sepertinya, Changmin masih kukuh untuk bertahan. Ia tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang mendorong pinggangnya, menggeser kursinya, memukul bahunya, dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Pemuda jangkung itu terlihat santai dengan sebuah buku sejarah di tangannya. Sibuk memahami berbagai tulisan yang tercetak di dalamnya.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sehun membiarkan Changmin duduk di sampingnya. Ia sayang Changmin, hanya saja, kakaknya yang satu ini pasti akan bertanya tentang pelajaran dengan kosa kata pertama-

"Aku tahu kau jenius dengan IQ 132 yang kau banggakan itu, Sehun- _chan_." Sehun bersumpah kalau ia bisa melihat Changmin menyeringai setelah ia memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ –chan. Ia yakin kalau ini akan berakhir tidak baik. Sehun berusaha menutupi ketegangannya dengan memainkan ponsel flip putihnya.

"Jadi, jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau berbicara sendiri di kamarmu ketika aku pulang kemarin sore?" Sehun sedikit menegang melihat Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Pemuda jangkung itu menangkap dengan jelas gestur tubuh yang menunjukkan ketakutan yang cukup signifikan.

...

"Ore wa Sehun desu. Hisashiburi." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

PLAK!

"Sopanlah sedikit dan gunakan bahasa formal, anak muda." Desis gurunya. Pria paruh baya itu mengeryit tak suka ketika Sehun hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon. Baru saja ia akan menegur, tetapi, anak muda yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu harus di beri pelajaran sekali-sekali.

"Watashi wa Sehun desu. Saya dari Korea, jadi tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Jepang. Salam kenal." Sehun melirik sinis ke arah gurunya yang tersenyum kebapakan dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Pria itu mengawasi murid barunya yang sudah ia cap bandel karena sangat menjengkelkan dengan perkenalan sok dekat yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran sastra Jepang hari ini. Oh ya, ada yang tahu dimana Kai Takeshi? Ia belum datang sedari tadi." Guru itu terlihat kembali memasang wajah ingin marah miliknya. Sehun tidak menghiraukan guru meyebalkan di depannya, tetapi dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh pria di depan kelasnya itu.

"Sumimasen, saya terlambat, Tarashi-sensei."seorang pemuda masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datar. Tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena dia terlambat atau apapun itu. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas dan tidak tertarik. Ia kembali mengalihkan kepada soal fisika yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Kedua kakaknya memang sedikit keterlauan kalau memberi soal. Toh ini untuk persiapan masa depan Sehun-kata Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang bukan mereka sekali. Ia yakin kalau pemuda itu akan menuju ke bangku barunya.

"Kai, kembali ke bangkumu. Kau memiliki teman satu bangku sekarang." Seperti yang ia duga, guru itu menyuruh pemuda bernama Kai Takeshi itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, satu hal yang bisa membuat tengkuk Sehun meremang adalah seringai dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

' _Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun'_ dan Sehun hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati karena tingkah laku _shinigami_ yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing dan otaknya miring sejenak. Hanya sejenak, tidak selamanya. Dan ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari iblis satu ini. Jadi Kai Takeshi itu adalah Kim-bodoh-Kai yang selalu menguntitnya kemanapun ia pergi? Sungguh sial!

' _Kau tak akan bisa menghindariku, Sehun-chan.'_ Tangan kanan Kai mengelus paha kiri Sehun. Membuat pemuda pale itu menggigit bibirnya karena iblis sialan itu menyentuh di bagian titik sensitifnya dengan sempurna.

' _Lindungi hambamu ini, Kami-sama'_ ratap Sehun merana.

...

Pria dengan jubah hitam dan tanda api di kaki jubahnya terlihat berjalan dengan santai. Ia tidak menghiraukan berbagai pandangan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Pria itu terus melangkah. Tujuannya hanya satu. Tokyo Shinkadai _Kòkou_. Tempat orang yang menjadi _mate_ -nya bersekolah. Ia sudah mengirim telepati ke salah satu anak buahnya. Tetapi, iblis bandel yang satu ini tidak juga merespon gelombang miliknya.

"TUAN, AWAAAAASS!" sekonyong-konyong, ada seorang pemuda menggunakan sepatu roda meluncur ke arahnya. Dapat pria itu duga kalau bocah SMU ini pasti tidak bisa mengerem laju sepatunya. Dengan gesit, pria berjubah itu dengan segera menangkap pinggang ramping si pemuda itu, mencegah kejadian yang lebih fatal.

Nafas si pemuda masih memburu, terkejut dan masih tegang. Ia masih menahan posisinya, sebelum ia sadar kalau ada orang yang menolongnya.

"Terima kasih. Anda siapa? Aku tak pernah melihat anda disini?" terkesan tidak formal dan tidak basa-basi. Pemuda itu menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menata rambut cokelat madunya dan memperhatikan pria berjubah yang menurutnya mirip dengan patung Dewa Poseidon di perpustakaan sekolah. Intinya, sangat tampan.

"Aku hanya sekedar mampir. Boleh tahu namamu?" Kyuhyun-pemuda itu mengernyit. Hei, mereka berdua baru saja bertemu, dan pria ini baru saja, mengajaknya kenalan? Che! Memang dia orang seperti apa? Ia bukan Changmin yang dengan mudah akrab dengan banyak orang.

"Maaf, kau tidak sopan." Dengus Kyuhyun langsung. Perkataannya yang tajam membuat pria itu mengernyit.

"Tidak sopan mana dengan tidak menggunakan bahasa formal kepada orang yang lebih tua?" dengus pria berjubah itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang mencebik.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melepas sepatu rodanya dan berbagai atribut keselamatan lainnya.

Piiiiiipppp!

"Ye, _moshi-moshi_? Changmin? Bodoh! Sebentar, aku lupa membelinya." Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun segera berlari melewati pria berjubah hitam itu tanpa salam perpisahan.

Pria berjubah itu menyeringai. Ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat sebelum ia melakukan pencarian lebih ke dalam sekolah. Hah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

...

"Kyuhyun hyung, ayo pulang. Samchon dan Imo tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Sehun terus mengekor Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan berkas OSIS. Changmin menghukumnya karena terlalu lama keluar rapat hanya karena lupa membeli _memo-card_ satu paket untuk dibagikan ke anak kelas tiga. Sehun tahu dengan pasti kalau Changmin pasti akan berteriak frustasi mengingat hanya pemuda jangkung itu yang waras di rumah mereka-ah tidak, Samchon Yunho juga waras.

"Sehun, pulanglah lebih dulu. Festival musim dingin sebentar lagi akan digelar. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Changmin. Sayur ada di kulkas, jangan buat mie instan oke?" Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Sehun. Pemuda pale skin itu menunduk kecewa. Ia pasti akan di rumah sendiri.

"Padahal, alasanku untuk pindah ke Jepang adalah supaya aku tidak kesepian." Sehun merajuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas dari Changmin.

"Oh Sehun, jangan memulainya lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan keluhan. Sudahlah, kupastikan pukul lima, aku dan Changmin sudah sampai di rumah dan menemanimu makan malam. Atau, kalau tidak, kau bisa mengundang teman sebangkumu untuk mampir." Mendengar kata 'teman sebangku' membuat Sehun dengan segera mencubit pinggang kakaknya.

"Sudah Sehunie, Kai Takeshi,, berhubung kau cukup dekat dengan adikku, kumohon jaga dia ketika ia ada di rumah, ya?" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang lurus ke samping kirinya. Oh, _Kami-sama_ , ia sudah seharian penuh terjebak dengan iblis mesum, gombal, dan menjijikkan di depannya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyerahkan tanggung jawab adik kecilnya, menjadi tanggung jawab Kai-bodoh yang menjadi penjaganya.

' _Kita bisa berpesta, nanti malam'_ dan Sehun bersumpah ia bisa melihat seringai mesum terpampang di bibir tebal sang _shinigami_. Sial. Tapi, Sehun heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu nama teman sebangkunya? Ini hari Rabu dan para siswa memakai pakaian bebas tanpa tanda pengenal.

.

.

.

TBC

Jwesonghamnida...jwesonghamnida #bungkuk

Ehem, berhubung sudah selesai uas, dan baper dengan rangking, saya memutuskan untuk,#authorhoror

Nggak, langsung aja. Maaf banget deh kalau ancur atau nggak nyambung dan tambah bingung. Kangmas tercinta liburan mendaki gunung tapi nggak diajak akhirnya pengaruh ke ff. Gomeeen


	5. Lucifer's Mark

Shinigami At The Train

Pairing : Kaihun dan teman-temannya

Rated : M

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun cemberut. Ia tidak suka jika berada di rumah sendirian. Tapi, itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus satu rumah dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Kai Takeshi, sebagai teman sebangkunya. Ini benar-benar hari tersial bagi dirinya.

Pemuda pale skin itu memperhatikan Kai yang tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruang baca. Ia terlihat tengah memperhatikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja di hadapannya. Sehun mengendikkan bahu, berusaha tidak peduli. Ia akhirnya berlalu dari ruang itu, bersikap baik setidaknya dengan membawakan minum untuk tamu suruhan kakaknya.

"Aku bisa gila." Dan desisan dari Sehun adalah ganti kata perpisahan kepada Kai, karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Membuat minum.

Kai hanya mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun menggerutu sendiri. Dasar bocah aneh. Bibirnya terangkat membuat senyum manis untuk bocah albino itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun kembali membawa satu nampan yang beisi cokelat hangat dan sup miso. Tampaknya, Sehun juga menyempatkan diri untuk berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Celana pendek putih selutut dipadukan kaos biru panjang, dan jaket sweater biru muda.

"Ini minumanmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa menyediakan ini. Ini makan siang dan soreku. Kedua kakakku belum isa pulang. _So,_ hanya ini." Sehun menyerahkan semangkuk sup miso ke _shinigami_ yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Terima kasih." Kai menerimanya, dan mencicipi sup dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai. Ia mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat poninya. _Apple type_.

"Lumayan enak, meski sedikit hambar, kau tidak menambahkan garam?" Kai berusaha terlihat normal. Sehun di depannya benar-benar menawan. Oh _Kami-sama_ , bagaimana dengan bibir yang menyeruput cokelat panas itu. bagaimana dengan lidah yang mengulum cokelat yang tertinggal. Sial! Ia harus fokus. Jangan terlena indahnya dunia. Ingat tujuanmu Kai.

 _Shinigami_ itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau kenapa? Mau kutambahkan garam untuk sup misomu?" Sehun menyodorkan botol garam mungil yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kai, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Sehun menatap Kai intens. Ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Setelah mendapat gestur anggukan dari Kai, Sehun kembali melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kakakku bisa mengenalmu? Bukannya kalian baru kenal? Bahkan saat kau meremas bokong kakakku, ia tidak tahu keberadaanmu." Sehun mendengus keras-keras. Tidak suka jika Kai terlihat menyepelekan pertanyaannya.

"Ikut aku." Kai dengan segera bangkit dari tempt duduknya. Ia mengambil mantel biru milik Sehun mengancingkannya, dan memakaikan topi _chessnut_ kesayangan Sehun. Ia tidak menghiraukan kalimat Sehun yang terus bertanya kemana ia pergi. Setelah memastikan keadaan pemuda pucat itu baik-baik saja, ia mengajaknya keluar.

"Kai! Kau bisa kedinginan!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Kai melirik Sehun. Ia menyeringai. _Shinigami_ itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dan seketika, ia sudah memakai mantel hitam selutut ditambah sarung tangan tebal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

...

"Kau membawaku ke stasiun?! Untuk apa? Kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan? Sekarang sudah pukul empat, dan satu jam lagi kedua kakakku akan pulang!" Sehun menatap Kai tidak suka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat peron. _Shinigami_ yang membawanya itu hanya diam. Ia seolah tengah menunggu kereta.

"Kau menunggu kereta?" tanya Sehun beberapa menit kemudian. Kai tak bergeming.

"Itu dia." Dan Kai kembali menyeret Sehun menuju sebuah toilet yang sudah kama tidak dipakai. Tempat itu gelap dan tidak terawat. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat.

" _Onegai..."_ tangan Kai yang terbebas menyentuh dinding batu bata itu dengan perlahan. Melihat batu bata itu bergeser, Sehun secara spontan memeluk Kai. _Shinigami_ itu menghembuskan nafas. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terluka. Ia harus memberi tahu Kibum. Ia tahu temannya itu sangat mencintai _Kyuhyun_ , dan _Kyuhyun_ juga begitu.

Kai merangkul Sehun lebih erat, dan lubang itu membuat dua orang itu menghilang. Kembali menjadi tembok batu bata seperti sedia kala. Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

...

"Tempat apa ini?" Sehun terkejut ketika ia berada di sebuah hutan. Hutan yang sangat lebat dengan rerimbunan pohon yang begitu besar dan rapat. Tapi, yang membuat Sehun heran, kenapa ada sebuah rumah, ah bukan. Terlihat seperti _mansion_ yang sangat indah dan terawat meskipun di tengah hutan seperti ini

"Kita akan ke tempat Kibum. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya hingga kau tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Kai mengerling ke arah Sehun. Membuat pipi putihnya diselubungi rona merah samar. Tapi, Kai tahu kalau Sehun tengah merona.

"Bryan! _Are you in here_?" Kai mengetuk pintu rumah-Kai tidak mau menyebut rumah itu sebagai _mansion_ atau Kibum akan besar kepala- di tengah hutan itu. Sebuah geraman terdengar dari dalam. Sehun terdiam. Ia mencengkeram lengan Kai. Diam-diam _shinigami_ itu memperhatikan cengkeraman Sehun di lengannya.

"Bryan! Heih! Iblis jenius bodoh!"

BRAKK!

"Bisakah kau tidak perlu berteriak di rumahku, _Shini-chan_?" Kibum bersidekap di depan dua orang itu yang diam. Cengo lebih tepatnya.

Sehun kira, Iblis yang ditemui Kai itu berperawakan menyeramkan dan suka memakan manusia, tetapi ini, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan. Dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaos hitam sewarna, ditambah sayap hitam yang sangat gagah, membuat penampilan pria di hadapannya ini sangat menawan.

Tunggu, ia seolah tahu orang ini.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalu.

"Kyuhyun?" Sehun berjengit. Iblis di depannya mengenal kakakknya? Jadi, mimpi di saat ia _choma_ itu benar adanya? Mungkin kedua iblis ini tengah mencari orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi orang yang dulu mereka cintai. Mungkin sekita tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Sungguh hebat dua _shinigami_ ini. Ia jadi kagum.

"Biarkan kami masuk, Kibum. Aku tidak suka disini. Seolah banyak mata yang mengawasi." Kai mengerang. Kibum terkekeh mendengar keluhan temannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk anak muda." Kibum mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk. Kai dan Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa yang terbuat dari kulit beruang-Sehun yang mengira karena bulunya halus dan tebal-yang sangat nyaman.

"Dia Sehun. Dan ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku, kau, dan kekasihmu dulu." Kai langsung berujar. ia tahu perubahan di wajah Kibum. Tapi, ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sehun?" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya. Minuman dan beberapa makanan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal kakakku? Bagaimana kalian malah mendatangiku, ketika orang yang ingin kalian bunuh bukan aku? Kenapa.."

Jeda sejenak.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi Kyuhyun _hyung_ mati?" suara Sehun begitu lirih. Ia menatap Kibum menuntut. Ia bisa melihat kalau ekspresi pria di depannya terlihat mengeras.

"Akan kuceritakan."

...

 _Goryeo-Gangwondo, 4 November 1703.._

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Ia benar-benar letih setelah ia dan Kibum berlatih ilmu bela diri dengan sangat ketat dan disiplin. Yunho tidak main-main dalam melatih mereka menggunakan pedang dan panah. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika menggunakan pedang. Maka dari itu, ia lebih sering menggunakan panah ketika menyerang Kibum. Tapi, Kibum malah dengan teganya membuat ia kelelahan dengan menampik serangannya bertubi-tubi.

"Kyuhyunie!" Kyuhyun langsung cemberut ketika mendengar suara Kibum. Langsung saja, Kyuhyun berlari. Bersaha sangat cepat, tapi apa daya memang ia sedang sangat lelah.

"Kyuhyunie!" dan tangan Kibum meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapya dan memeluknya. Membuat tatapan tak percaya di wajah Kyuhyun terlihat oleh Kibum.

"Hei, aku minta maaf tentang yang tadi." Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang cemberut sembari mengusap-usap kakinya. Tanpa kata, Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku! Aku berat." Kyuhyun memukuli punggung tegap Kibum. Pria yang dijuluki es itu mendengus.

"Kalau kau berat, lalu yang kurus bagaimana? Kau itu sudah kurus penyakit-ADUH!" Kyuhyun dengan kejam mencubit pipi Kibum. Pemuda pucat itu semakin mengeraskan cubitannya.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Kibum membentak kasar. Pria es itu berjongkok. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal, sebelum kedua tangan Kibum dengan cekatan menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukan dan menggendong Kyuhyun ala pengantin.

"Diam dan jangan protes. Aku tidak mau pipiku menjadi korban." Desis Kibum. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, masing-masing dari mereka telah merasakan hal aneh yang mungkin bisa disebut rasa suka.

Meskipun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang tahu...

...

 _Satu minggu kemudian.._

"Ada apa, _Abeoji_ memanggilku?" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat ke arah ayahnya yang tengah meminum teh poci dari cangkir dan teko kesayangannya. Sang ibu yang berada di sampingnya, hanya diam. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya tersenyum lembut, kini hanya terdiam. Tidak melakukan apapun kecuali diam mendengarkan. Berusaha terlihat tegar dengan sifatnya yang seperti air.

"Aku mendapat surat dari Yang Mulia. Aku ingin kau membacanya, dan kau harus menyetujui apa yang tertulis di dalamnya." Yunho memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Sebelum kau membacanya, aku ingin memberitahu suatu hal kepadamu."Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang meremas tangannya sedikit erat. Ia tahu kalau isterinya gundah dan tengah memikirkan keadaan kedua anaknya.

"Kibum sudah diangkat menjadi jenderal dan dia berangkat ke medan perang dua hari yang lalu." Ucapan dari Yunho membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu bisa pergi tanpa berucap salam padanya? Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela dengan hal ini.

"Kau dan Kibum berbeda. Aku menyarankannya untuk masuk militer tingkat tinggi di kerajaan. Pangeran Siwon sudah cukup baik dengan keluarga kita, dan dia ingin kita mengajukan beberapa prajurit terpilih." Jelas Yunho tenang.

"Lalu, _Abeoji_ yang menyarankan Kibum, setelah kau menyarankan sepupu-sepupu yang lain?! Kenapa aku juga tidak direkomendasikan? Bukannya aku juga pandai memanah?! Orang-orang sudah mengakuiku-"

"Jung Kyuhyun! Jangan membentak _Abeoji_ mu!" Yunho menarik pedang dari sarungnya, dan mengarahkannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie hyung! Ayo kita..." Sehun berkata dengan riang. Ia membuka pintu ruangan utama, dan mendapati _Abeoji_ nya tengah mengarahkan pedang ke kakaknya.

"Hyung..." Sehun menatap _Abeoji_ nya tidak mengerti.

"Baik, aku akan menuruti perintah _Abeoji_ asal hal ini dirahasiakan dari Sehun dan Kibum. Ingat, orang yang aku cintai, hanya Kim Kibum. Bukan pangeran itu. satu lagi, biarkan aku melakukan berbicara dengan Kim Jongin."

...

"Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon. Tanpa tahu kalau aku tahu semuanya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, yang kusayangkan, sebenarnya, pangeran Siwon bukanlah manusia seperti yang mereka bayangkan." Jelas Kibum.

"Ya, Siwon adalah seorang _shinigami_ terkuat. Dan entah apa alasannya hingga ia tiba di Korea dan menetap dalam waktu lama." Tambah Kai. Sehun hanya diam.

"Jadi, kalian berdua mengincar kakakku?" tanya Sehun pelan. Anggukan dan gelengan dari kedua _shinigami_ itu membuat Sehun mencebik.

"Jawaban kalian berbeda."sungut pemuda pale skin itu.

"Aku memang ditugakan untuk mengambil Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku yakin tugas Kibum berbeda." Kai melirik pria es yang tengah menenangkan emosinya, mengingat tubuhnya yang perlahan berubah.

"Kau disuruh oleh Lucifer, kan? Aku akan menghentikannya."

Kibum beranjak. Sayap hitamnya berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan beberapa kerlipan emas di masing-masing sisinya. Rambut cokelatnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan memanjang. Di kepalanya, muncul sebuah mahkota yang berwarna abu-abu dengan hiasan satu kristal berbentuk keping es. Bajunya yang terlihat seperti pemburu berubah menjadi busana tradisional Tiongkok dengan jubah biru tua. Sorot obsidian kelamnya menatap Sehun sedih.

"Kenapa kau menatap Sehun seperti itu?" Sehun bersumpah suara Kai menjadi sangat dingin dan penuh amarah. Satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu tengah berusaha meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ia memperhatikan Kai yang juga mulai berubah.

Dalam kondisi normal, Kai hanya mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Tapi, ia berubah. Kai merentangkan kedua sayap hitamnya. Iris kelamnya berubah menjadi cokelat dengan lingkaran emas di daerah pupil. Bajunya berubah. Sama dengan Kibum. Hanya saja tanpa jubah dan rambut hitamnya yang berubah menjadi eboni.

"Kau tahu? Karena Sehun, Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini. Karena dia, Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan Siwon."suara Kibum tanpa amarah. Datar dan tenang seperti air. Pria es itu mengalihkan atensinya ke Kai. _Shinigami_ tersenyum kecut.

"Karena Sehun, kau harus mengambil nyawa Kyuhyun secepat itu.." Kibum menghela nafas.

"Cukup, Kibum." Kai menatap Kibum tajam. Ia melirik Sehun yanag terlihat sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kibum- _san_. Aku minta maaf atas kekecewaanmu." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Setelah itu, ia kembali berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. Cukup tulus, itu penilaian Kibum.

"Percuma. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah melindunginya dalam diam. Kini kakakmu tengah menjadi incaran Lucifer. Semoga, si _keparat_ itu belum memasang tanda kepemilikannya di tubuh kakakmu." Kibum menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan penampilannya berubah menjadi seperti semula.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui, _dia_ adalah kakakku.."

...

" _Tadaima!_ " Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiba dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat lelah dengan seragam yang berantakan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, duo evil ini segera berlari ke arah meja makan. Ternyata, Sehun dan Kai masih berada di sana.

Mereka berdua tertegun. Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua melihat Kai yang sedang membaca buku-terlihat tampan dengan kaca matanya-dengan serius sembari beberapa kali tertangkap tengah memperhatikan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tengah memasak dengan apron berwarna hijau muda dengan gambar daun _maple_. Ditambah kuciran khas sehun. _Apple style_.

"Kau sependapat denganku, Min?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Changmin. Pemuda di sebelah Kyuhyun itu mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan pasangan Kaihun yang terlihat seperti uhm..sebuah keluarga.

"Ekhem.." Changmin pura-pura menngurut lehernya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipinya sembari senyum-senyum sendiri. Dua orang itu hanya memandang dua orang itu tidak mengerti.

"Hyungdeul sudah pulang? Makanlah. Aku sudah memasakkan sup miso, udon, dan _shabu-shabu_." Sehun mematikan kompor dan membawa panci khusus _shabu-shabu_ ke meja makan. Duo evil itu dengan segera mencuci tangan dan menempatkan diri mereka di kursi masing-masing. Kebetulan meja makan itu memiliki enam kursi.

"Kau tidak membuatkanku makanan khas Korea? Bukannya kau sudah janji padaku beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Changmin. Sehun mengernyit. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Bahan-bahannya kurang. Hanya cukup untuk makanan seperti ini. Tidak perlu protes." Dan KaiChang hanya meneguk ludah mereka dengan paksa. Aura Sehun cukup mengerikan.

"Ini enak sekali, Hun!" Kyuhyun mencicip sup miso buatan Sehun. Pemuda pale skin itu dengan segera tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali, tambahkan garam lebih banyak, ya. Kau terlihat ragu-ragu memasak sup miso." Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Diam-diam ia melirik Kai yang tengah membaca buku. Ucapan Kibum terus terngiang di otaknya. Sangat disayangkan, kenapa harus kakaknya?

...

"Haaah, nyaman sekali."Kyuhyun berendam di _bathtub_ kamar mandinya. Ia merasakan air yang mengalir di bahunya. Hangat dan merilekskan tubuh lelahnya. Ia yakin keesokan harinya ia akan lebih lelah lagi dibandingkan saat ini. Pemuda bersurai almond itu memejamkan matanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _darl_." Kyuhyun spontan membuka matanya. Wajah seorang pria berada tepat dihadapannya dalam jarak kurang dari lima senti. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pria di atasnya.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan? Minggir dari tubuhku! Bagimana kau bisa berada disini?!" Kyuhyun dengan segera mendorong dada orang yang seenak jidatnya berada di kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. APA?!

"CEPAT MINGGIR DARI SINI-MPHHH!" pria diatas Kyuhyun itu membungkam Kyuhyun dengan ciuman mautnya. Tangan pria itu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun supaya lebih mendekat. Dengan pelan, ia mengulum bibir merah milik Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan, berusaha meloloskan diri.

"LEPASKAN AKU, _BASTARD_!" Pria itu menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher, kemudian mengecupi dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya." Desis pria itu.

"SIAPA KAU DAN APA MAUMU?!" Kyuhyun menendang organ vital milik pria di atasnya. Pemuda bersurai almond itu dengan segera memakai kimono mandinya. Ia bersyukur ada tongkat _baseball_ yang diletakkan sembarangan oleh Changmin.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Siwon. Dan aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu, _darl_." Siwon menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia langsung mengurung Kyuhyun diantara dinding dan kurungan tangannya. Menggingit telinga Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! APA MAUMU?! APA SALAHKU PADAMU?!" Kyuhyun memukul wajah Siwon, andai saja pria itu tidak menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak berubah, sayang.." dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Siwon memberi tanda di leher Kyuhyun. Ia mencium leher Kyuhyun. Turun hingga berhenti di dekat tulang selangka di sebelah kiri. Di tempat itu, Siwon menciumnya sedikit lebih lama. Ia baru menghentikan ciumannya ketika ia merasakan beberapa garis berwarna keunguan mulai terbentuk dan akhirnya terbentuklah tanda kepemilikan yang sempurna.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku. Lima bulan dari sekarang." Dan setelah itu, Siwon menghilang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam sembari meraba tanda kepemilikannya. Panas.

"Kibum..."Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa orang yang ia sebutkan. Tapi, hanya satu nama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Dan mulai saat itu, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan keanehan di dalam tubuhnya.

...

 _Kyoto, 12 November 2005_

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu sejak keanehan dari Kyuhyun yang dirasakan Sehun ( tahu nama Kai ketika _shinigami_ itu tidak memakai label nama di seragamnya). Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Setahu Sehun, kakaknya yang satu itu belum memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Toh, kalau misalnya galau, pasti iblis jenius rada _bego_ itu selalu menyebut nama orang itu (Changmin/Kibum). Yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun bingung, kenapa kakaknya bisa tahu Kibum, walau hanya nama.

Dan saat ia bertanya ke Kai, _shinigami_ itu hanya menjawab, " _Kekuatan cinta sejati tidak pernah lekang oleh waktu._ " dan ia semakin sebal dengan Kai.

Huh, perubahan kakaknya itu kalau hanya sekilas, sih, tidak ada yang berbeda. Fisik maupun akademisnya tetap normal. Tapi, ketika malam tiba, kakaknya selalu berdiri di balkon dan melamun. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya.

Seperti malam ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak masuk? Kyoto sudah mulai turun salju. Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati kakaknya. Ini sudah berkali-kali ia melihat Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam dan sulit mencerna kalimat orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Sehun merasa sedang berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda sehingga harus memerlukan waktu lama untuk dicerna oleh otak Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin disini." Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan yang hampir penuh itu.

"Kau tidak berdebat dengan Changmin _hyung_?" Sehun berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Pemuda pale skin itu ikut mengamati bulan.

"Malas." Dan setelah itu, hening kembali. Sehun menjadi canggung sendiri ketika kakak evilnya ini hanya menjawab sepatah dua kata saja. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja.

Mencoba mengabaikan keanehan Kyuhyun, Sehun menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tidak mengarah ke bulan. Mata Sehun menangkap bayangan seperti orang yang berada di lantai empat gedung _Shinkadai_ _Mall_. Ia memicingkan mata. Orang itu berpakaian hitam dengan jubah berwarna sama. Tidak terlihat jelas, tapi, Sehun yakin kalau orang itu laki-laki. Dan entah kenapa, terasa familiar.

" _Kau melihat apa?"_ Sehun hampir saja terlonjak karena kaget. Ia dengan sinis melirik Kai yang berdiri santai di sebelahnya. _Shinigami_ itu t idak menanggapi lirikan orang di sampingnya.

Kai terdiam ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi objek penglihatan Sehun. Dan Kai semakin cemas ketika ada Kyuhyun di samping Sehun. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di lantai empat _mall_ itu.

" _Aku menunggu. Kai.."_ dan orang itu lenyap tak berbekas. Kai langsung mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bentuk manusia. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun. Memukul tengkuk pemuda itu, hingga Kyuhyun pingsan dan menggendongnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Sehun, cepat, bukakan pintu kamar kakakmu." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Otaknya masih merespon apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tahu tiba-tiba Kai menggunakan bentuk manusianya, dan memukul tengkuk kakaknya.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Kai dengan segera membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur. _Shinigami_ itu juga menyelimutinya. Tapi, belum selesai kegiatannya, Kai tertegun. Tanda yang sekilas seperti tatto tiba-tiba muncul di dekat tulang selangka Kyuhyun di sebelah kiri. Bentuknya seperti tiga angka enam yang disusun melingkar dengan titik hitam menjadi pusatnya. Di bagian dalam titik hitam itu memiliki bunga enam kelopak berwarna merah.

DEG!

 _Sôul Amòr_. Tanda yang mengikat jiwa manusia yang terhubung dengan iblis. Orang yang sudah ditandai, akan menjadi milik Sang Lucifer dalam kurun waktu lima bulan setelah tanda itu dibuat. Untuk selamanya. Hingga si manusia mati, atau jika sudah tidak diinginkan oleh sang Lucifer.

"Kai, apa itu _Sôul Amòr_?" ucapan Sehun membuat Kai terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun hambar. Dapat ia lihat wajah pemuda _pale skin_ yang memucat. Rupanya Sehun tahu tentang tatto di tubuh kakaknya.

Anggukan singkat dari Kai membuat Sehun mematung. Kejadian di mimpi ketika ia _choma_ kembali terulang. Tidak, ia tahu alasan Kai datang menemuinya.

Kai seolah memberitahunya, kalau _shinigami_ itu memang mau mengambil nyawa seseorang di keluarganya. Bukan dia, tapi Kyuhyun. Kakak sepupunya itu akan diambil nyawanya. Dan spekulasi negatif tentang Kai, mulai bermunculan di kepala Sehun. Mungkin Kai datang untuk memberi kabar secara tidak langsung kepada keluarganya untuk mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menerima hal ini jika akhirnya Kyuhyun menjadi tawanan. Cih! Ia tidak mau menganggap Kyuhyun adalah milik Lucifer. Tidak. Jika kakaknya akan diambil Kai, setidaknya, ia ingin Kyuhyun mati. Cukup mati saja, tanpa harus menjadi pendamping Lucifer-sialan pemimpin _shinigami_ yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau misalnya kakaknya mati, lebih baik bersama Kibum mereka juga terlihat seperti sudah dijodohkan. Tapi ini...

"Kau puas?" Kai mengernyit. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah mencengkeram dadanya. Kai tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Sehun. Pemuda itu mundur satu langkah.

"Berhenti! Berhenti di situ!" tangan kanan Sehun terulur ke depan. Memberi penolakan kepada _shinigami_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia maju selangkah. Sorot matanya teduh. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang justru terlihat semakin panik ketika Kai mendekat ke arahnya. Posisi Sehun sekarang terpojok di jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua hanya terpisah dua langkah.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sehun berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia tidak mau memandang iblis yang sedang memberikan sorot teduh kearahnya.

Merasa Sehun begitu kalut, Kai langsung mendekat. Ia merengkuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Kai tahu Sehun tidak menangis. Pemuda itu hanya _shock_ dan panik melihat keadaan kakaknya. Tubuh mereka kini sukses menempel tanpa jarak.

 _Shinigami_ itu mengambil inisiatif dengan merentangkan sayap hitamnya yang lebar. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan memulai teleportasinya.

...

"Sehun, buka matamu." Kai mengusap dagu Sehun penuh sayang. ia memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan perlahan membuka kelopaknya. Indah. Hanya satu yang Kai pikirkan.

"Kau membawaku kemana?!" dengan segera, Sehun melepaskan diri dari kungkungan iblis mesum itu. ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kebun mawar.

Sial!

...

TBC

Bisa nebak, kan chapter depannya kaya gimana? buat beberapa kata dalam bahasa Jepang, aku yakin udah pada familiar dengan kata-katanya, so, nggak perlu diterjemahin nggak papa, kan?

Ngakak parah aku lihat chapter yang ini, hehehe. Untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review, aku terima kasih sekali. Ada beberapa review yang bikin aku _speechless_. Thank banget buat kalian semua, _guys_!

Terima kasih buat semuanya. Aku nggak bisa balas kalian satu-satu.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Eh, bentar. FF yang The House itu buatan _Cheonsa Wine._ Itu karya pertamanya. Kalau tertarik, silahkan baca. ^_^


	6. Crazy Time

Shinigami at The Train

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Romance comedi

Rated : M

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun menatap horor ke arah Kai yang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Pria _shinigami_ itu menghilangkan sayap hitamnya, dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun. Pria tan itu tanpa banyak bicara mengajak Sehun ke bagian dalam kebun mawar itu. Dengan jalan setapaknya yang berbatu dan tidak begitu licin, Sehun bisa merasakan aroma bunga mawar yang tercium cukup harum.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pohon mawar saja. Meski beraneka warna. Ada mawar merah, biru, putih, ungu, oranye, jingga, hingga yang berwarna ungu kehitaman atau sering disebut _black rose_ yang sangat langka dan dianggap ampuh mengobati berbagai penyakit. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membawa pulang mawar hitam itu untuk Jaejoong. Toh kebetulan bibinya itu bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di kotanya.

Kai membimbing Sehun untuk menapaki jalan setapak yang menanjak. Ia tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang masih terpana dengan kebun mawar ini.

"Cepat sedikit. Kabut akan datang beberapa jam lagi." Tukas Kai ketika ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Sehun di belakangnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ternyata, pemuda itu tengah merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk menghirup aroma menenangkan si bunga cinta.

"Kai, apa ini masih di Jepang?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Nggak. Ini di Belanda." Jawab Kai kalem.

"Ini bunga mawar, bukan bunga tulip. Aku pintar, ya _shinigami_ mesum." Delik Sehun tidak suka. Ia membiarkan saja Kai yang berdiri memandanginya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang, hanya bagaimana ia bisa menikmati bunga-bunga ini lebih lama.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka bunga?" tanya Kai. Pria tan itu berdiri di samping Sehun sembari merangkul bahu pemuda pale skin itu.

"Hmm, aku hanya suka bunga krisan." Ucap Sehun. Ia mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"Kau ini ditanya serius." Sungut Kai.

"Aku menjawabnya serius." Bantah Sehun.

"Kau ini. Sudahlah, ikut aku dulu." Malas berdebat, Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan lembut, dan menggandengnya menuju sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri. Lantai tatami yang sangat nyaman terpasang dengan apik sebagai teras. Dengan beberapa pohon sakura yang menghiasi halaman, membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Plus dengan kolam ikan yang cukup besar dan jernih airnya.

"Sekarang aku baru yakin kalau kita memang masih di Jepang." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Ia berjalan ke arah kolam. Hanya ada dua ikan koi yang berenang dengan bebas. Koi hitam dan putih-jenis ikan koi yang mulai jarang ditemui.

"Yin dan Yang..." gumam Sehun. Kai mengangguk. Ia mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh di tanah, dan mencelupkannya ke air kolam. Membiarkan bunga itu terapung-apung.

"Yah, Yin dengan elemen air dan cahaya bulan disimbolkan dengan warna hitam. Dan Yang dengan elemen api dan cahaya matahari disimbolkan dengan warna putih." Kai menjelaskan filosofi dua ikan itu.

"Oh, ya Kai. Ngomong-ngomong, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini rumahku. Masuklah." Kai melepas sepatunya, dan menggeser pintu kayu _oak_ yang masih terlihat bagus itu. Sehun terlihat antusias dan melupakan kecemasannya tentang kebun mawar yang sempat terngiang di pikirannya.

"Kau sungguh tinggal disini? Berapa lama?" tanya Sehun. Menoleh ke arah Kai yang tengah melepas kemeja putihnya. Menampilkan abs perutnya yang terbentuk cukup menonjol. Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalaupun aku sebutkan, aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya." Jelas Kai. Ia mengambil satu futon yang berada di lemari dekat rak buku, dan menggelarnya di dekat pintu yang mengarah pada halaman samping yang terdapat pohon sakura.

"Ja, aku mau tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya." Kai melepaskan kaos kakinya, dan melepas celana seragamnya. Menggantinya dengan celana tiga perempat yang nyaman. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Baru saja berbaring, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kau tidak istirahat, Sehun?" tanya Kai. Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. Si empunya hanya terdiam dan memandang pohon sakura yang masih berbunga dengan lebat.

Perlahan, Kai menarik Sehun untuk ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di futon yang sudah ia gelar. Pria tan itu beruntung karena futon miliknya termasuk ukuran besar, karena mampu memuat dua orang. Ia menarik Sehun untuk menyender di lengan kirinya. Sekarang, posisinya membelakangi pohon sakura. Membiarkan Sehun menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Kai, aku kepikiran dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun hyung..." Sehun mendongak, menatap Kai tepat di obsidiannya.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia memiliki Sôul Amòr dari Lucifer, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun terlalu banyak. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Ada aku dan Kibum yang akan mencegahnya. Toh aku yakin Kibum tidak tinggal diam." Jelas Kai panjang lebar. Membuat Sehun sedikit lega. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke dada Kai, mencari kehangatan. Tak terasa, matanya hampir terpejam, sebelum Kai memanggilnya. "Sehun, kau sudah tidur?"

Kembali ia membuka mata, dan menjawab dengan gumaman. "Hmm.."

Kai mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang. Ia mengecup bibir Sehun, membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya. Refleks yang bagus, hingga menaikkan kadar insting bahaya dari tubuh Sehun. Ia buru-buru bangkit duduk, dengan selimut putih tebal itu ia tarik untuk menutupi badannya.

"Aku tahu tujuanmu mengajakku kesini. Asal kau tahu, ya, aku bermimpi tengah bercinta denganmu di kebun mawar..UPS?!" Sehun refleks menutup mulutnya ketika kalimat nista itu dengan santainya keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas meliha seringai di wajah shinigami yang sedikit tampan yang tengah berbaring menghadapnya. Sialnya, shinigami **baka** itu hanya memakai celana tiga perempat saja. Sial!

"Kau berharap untuk bercinta denganku? Apa kau yakin dengan kalimatmu. Aku tidak akan segan untuk memasang Sôul Amòr kepadamu, bagaimana?" tanya Kai, berusaha memberatkan Sehun dan membuat pemuda pale skin itu takut dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Yang mengajakku di kebun mawar itu kan kau, untuk apa aku memenuhi undangan secara tidak langsung olehmu ini? Dan satu lagi, kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke kebun mawar bukannya tempat tinggal Kibum lagi?" tanya Sehun bertubi- tubi.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku gemas, Sehunna.." Kai mendekat ke arah Sehun. Pria tan itu menyeringai ke arah Sehun yang meneguk ludahnya. Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap ujung bibir Sehun, dan mulai mengecupnya pelan. Kai juga mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun.

"Hentikan, Kai! Kau memang benar _ero-shinigami_..." gumam Sehun merasa risih. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya ketika tangan Kai memerangkapnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tak akan." balas Kai dengan senyum jahil. "Kau tahu Sehunna? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan ini.." bisiknya usil tanpa menghentikan kecupan ringannya.

Kai hanya menyeringai saat Sehun membelalak horor ke arahnya. Pria tan itu terkesiap saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya ke depan, terkesan menindih Sehun ketika pemuda pale skin itu berada di bawahnya. Kai mengernyit. Ia melirik hazel Sehun yang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mulai mencium bibir Sehun dengan hati-hati. Berusaha membuat Sehun tidak memberontak dengan sentuhannya.

"Kau tidak menolakku?" tanya Kai, menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Baka! Lakukan saja. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa luluh denganmu _ero-shinigami_." Sehun dengan malu-malu membalas ciuman itu. Kai menjilat bibir bawah Sehun pelan. Sehun mencengkeram bahu Kai, ketika lidah ahli milik pria tan itu memaksa masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu, lidah mereka pun manis pun langsung meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Kai meneguk ludahnya. Sial! Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan semuanya.

Sehun mendesah tertahan. Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari _ero-shinigami_ yang mulai menggelitik masuk ke belakang tengkuk lehernya, dan perlahan mulai membuka pakaiannya. Pemuda pale skin itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Kai. Memberi gestur memeluk.

"Sehunna..." bisik Kai lagi. Nafasnya memburu. Kini ia berpindah. Dari bibir plum Sehun, berjalan ke arah dagu, turun ke leher, dan menyapu hangat hingga ke cuping telinga. Kai menyesap dan menggigitnya pelan. Membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Tak hanya itu, _ero-shinigami_ itu menurunkan sasaran ciumannya menuju leher putih Sehun.

"Kenapa...uh..aku tidakhhh..bisah..menolakh..muh..Ngn…ah…" Sehun mendesah, matanya terpejam, merasakan sengatan nikmat yang menyentuh leher sensitifnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan pesonaku. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di masa lalu." Kai menyeringai. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur, lalu bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu. Ia melucuti pakaian Sehun secara perlahan.

Setelah terlepas semua, kedua tangannya pun merayap masuk ke belakang leher pemuda pale skin itu, jari-jarinya mengusap bagian bawah telinga si albino. Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memberi penekanan pada sentuhan bibirnya. Ia menarik lembut bibir kenyal itu, memberi jilatan sensual celah bibir itu agar terbuka.

"Ngnn…ah.." Sehun melenguh kecil, napas ditarik cepat ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia meremas rambut Kai, dan menariknya lebih dekat. Lidah nakal _ero-shinigami_ itu menjamah agresif rongga mulutnya. Gerakan sensual yang begitu membuai dari pria diatasnya membuatnya tidak berkutik. Sial! Meski ia menyukainya, sih. Hehe.

"Sehun…" bisik lirih Kai dengan hembusan napas kecil, ditempelkannya dahi miliknya dengan pemuda yang selalu ia cintai. Ia menatap lurus pada hazel di bawahnya.

"Sehun…" Kai kembali menyeringai. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Sehun, dan mulai meniup telinga pemuda albino itu dengan nafas hangatnya. Membuat Sehun menggeliat karena risih dan geli. Tak lupa, ia mendaratkan beberapa _kissmark_. Menandakan kalau Sehun itu miliknya.

Setelah puas membuat bekas merah di bagian telinga, Kai pun menyusur ke bawah. Tak lupa meninggalkan bekas merah di area bawah telinga. Ia menyesapnya kuat hingga memerah, lalu menyapu basah ke bawah hingga ia sampai di leher pemuda pale skin di bawanynya mengecupnya lembut, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan jilatan pelan yang memberi sensasi merinding pada Sehun

"Uhn..Nggn..ah…" Sehun mendesah lirih ketika hisapan kuat menyengat leher sensitifnya. Ia menegang. Bak banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya dengan cepat terbangun dan berterbangan menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, sekarang kau sudah _naked_ dan posisimu berada di bawahku. Apa yang kau minta, dari, hmm, Sayang?" Kai menyusuri dada Sehun, berputar sejenak, sebelum berhenti di puting susu Sehun, dan menggigitnya agak keras.

"Nnnghh...Kaih.." Sehun melenguh, meremas rambut _ero-shinigami_ lancang hisapan kuat kembali dirasakannya, kini lebih menyengat kuat, membuatnya memekik tertahan. Sengatan listrik seakan menyambar tubuhnya, mengirim sensasi menggelitik ke area selangkangannya.

" _Eroh...ah...engh..nnnhh..shinigamihhh...hh.._ " Sehun mengerang lirih, tak sanggup menahan nikmat yang menyerang dua putingnya. Sengatan nikmat menghisap kedua putingnya seakan ingin menarik susu dari tonjolan itu. Manis. Sapuan basah dan hangat masih ia lakukan, menyusur dari dada hingga perut datar milik Sehun. Kai mengecupnya penuh sayang

" _ero-shinigami_ …" desah Sehun tak nyaman, ia merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya ketika menyaksikan Kai mencium begitu lembut area perutnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum melanjutkan aksinya menjamah setiap inci tubuh pemuda yang menjadi reinkarnasi Sehun pertama yang ia temui. Kai mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut, sebelum Kai memulai _deep_ kissnya lagi. Rona merah langsung menjalar di leher dan pipi Sehun saat merasakan tatapan penuh nafsu Kai ketika menatapnya.

Kai menyeringai kecil, menjilat perlahan ujung benda tegak itu. Menyapa dengan jahil, lalu disambung dengan kuluman yang secara penuh menelan kejantanan Sehun.

Kai mencium pelan ujung kejantanan Sehun, memberi hisapan kecil yang membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh, yang dilanjutkan dengan jilatan basah dari ujung hingga ke bawah dimana dua bola testis baby Hunnya berada. Ia mengecup, mengulum, dan menjilat dua bola itu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, meremas sprei kasur di bawah tubuhnya begitu erat.

"Ahhn...Kaihh...pabboohh...bakka...ahooh...stupidhhh...asshole...nghhh..bastard!" Ia tersentak ketika rongga hangat yang sempit melahap tiba-tiba kejantanannya. Ia tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika hisapan-hisapan nikmat mulai dirasakannya.

Sehun melirik ke bawah,hazelnya bertumbukan dengan obsidian kelam. Kai menyeringai kecil. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun, ia melepas kulumannya, lalu ia menjilat dari ujung penis Sehun, lalu turun ke bawah.

Sehun menelan ludah, tatapan tajam penuh nafsu itu seakan menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia merinding, desahannya pun terlepas lirih ketika lidah hangat itu menjilat batang kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Ia menghembuskan napas berat ketika tatapan itu akhirnya dialihkan, dan kuluman nikmat yang memanjakan batang tegaknya pun berhenti. Belum sempat memprotes, bibirnya sudah diraup ganas oleh sang dominan.

"Mmph…ah!" Sehun mengerang, dengan cepat ia pun membalas lumatan panas itu. Ia tersentak ketika batang kejantanannya tiba-tiba diremas erat.

"Kaiih...AH!" Sehun mengerang, menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan tegang kini dibenturkan dengan kejantanannya.

Kai meremas miliknya dan milik Sehun bersamaan dengan satu tangan, membuat gerakan maju mundur cepat, sedang bibirnya tak berhenti mencium wajah dan puting Sehun. Napas mereka pun menjadi memburu, mengharuskan lumatan panas antar dua pemuda itu menjadi terlepas.

Napas ditarik cepat oleh Sehun. Ia mendesah, perutnya seakan melilit merasakan nikmat di area kejantanannya. Dua batang tegak itu saling bergesek, basah dan lengket oleh precum, gerakan kasar dan cepat yang membuatnya hampir gila akan kenikmatan.

"Ah…hh…Kaihh…ak…kan…keluar..Ah…khh!" Ia mendesah keras, meremas kuat sprei putih dibawahnya. Otot dalam perutnya pun memilin sebelum—"Ahhk!" ia memekik keras mencapai klimaks, tubuhnya pun langsung melemas. Dengan napas terengah, Sehun melirik ke bawah. Ia memandang bingung saat menyadari tak satu pun cairan putih yang dikeluarkannya. Batang kejantanannya masih berdiri tegak. Tapi, barusan, bukankah ia baru saja—

"Kau menyukainya?" Kai menyeringai mesum, ia pun melepas remasannya, memperlihat dua batang kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Sehun, lalu menyapu perlahan menuju telinga sang raven.

"Kau baru saja orgasme kering, Hunnie" bisiknya parau menggoda namja manis di bawahnya untuk kembali memanggil merah pun menjalar memenuhi pipi sang hazel cokelat.

"Kaih! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sehun mendelik tajam, merasa kesal karena dipermainkan, meskipun ia akui klimaks yang dirasakannya tadi benar-benar sangat nikmat, tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakit dari kejantanannya yang masih menegang.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Ucap Kai menyeringai lebar. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang iblis tampan." Sehun mendesah kecil merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa telinga sensitifnya.

"Ayo kita mulai permainan utamanya, sayang.." bisik Kai. Matanya sayu terselimut nafsu.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Kai, menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan hembusan hangat menyapa pantatnya.

Kai meremas gemas dua bongkahan kenyal itu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengah belahan. Ia menghisap aroma disana, membuat sang raven bergerak tak nyaman akan tindakannya. Dengan satu jilatan ia pun menyapa lingkaran pink menggoda milik sang submissive.

"Auh…hh…" Sehun melenguh tak nyaman, ketika jilatan hangat dan basah kembali dirasakannya. Kain sprei diremas kuat saat merasakan lidah nakal itu mulai menginvasi masuk, melebarkan paksa lubang sempitnya.

"Kaih...nngghhh...nnhhh!" Desahan erotis Sehun membuat Kai semakin gencar memanjakan lubang sensitif itu. Kai menggerakan lidahnya maju mundur, membasahi rongga hangat itu dengan air liurnya, memastikannya siap untuk menerimanya nanti. Puas membuat lubang itu basah, ia pun melepas kulumannya, digantikan dengan dua jari miliknya. Ia menggerakan dua jari itu maju mundur, membuat gerakan seperti gunting, melebarkan paksa rongga lunak itu.

"Ngnnn…ah! Kaih...ah...Kai-samah...akh..." Sehun mendesah tak jelas, menyentakkan kepalanya pada bantal saat sengatan kecil tiba-tiba menusuk dinding prostatnya. Ia mengerang pelan, sengatan itu kembali dirasakannya berulang. Napasnya pun memburu, ia menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menilik sang dominan.

"Kaih...ah...Kaih-sama...akh...ngh..." desahnya tak jelas hampir memohon.

Kai pun merasakan hal yang sama, kejantanannya sudah menegang keras tak sanggup lagi menahan libidonya. Cairan precum sudah menetes deras. Ia ingin segera masuk. Ia ingin segera menyatu dengan Sehun. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kai pun menarik jarinya keluar.

"Sepertinya disini, aku bertindak sebagai master" bisik Kai pelan. Bibirnya tidak bosan untuk menyeringai. Ia mengecup lembut tengkuk leher Sehun, sebelum dengan sekali hentakan, ia mendorong masuk ke dalam lubang hangat yang sudah menunggunya.

"Aaangggghhhhh!" Sehun mengerang, merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang memasuki lubang sensitifnya. Ia meremas kuat futon yang yang dilapisi sprei tipis itu, mencoba memelankan napasnya yang memburu cepat. Desahan kembali terlepas dari bibirnya ketika sang dominan mulai menggerakan kejantanannya. Satu gerakan pelan, sebelum diikuti gerakan maju mundur yang lebih cepat dan keras.

"Kaih...ah...ukh...annnnggghhhh!" Sehun mengerang keras, kenikmatan menyengat cepat dari lubang sensitifnya. Dinding prostatnya diserang bertubi-tubi. Kai benar-benar brutal dalam melakukan aksinya. Bahkan, temponya bertambah semakin cepat. Sial!

Kai menarik paha Sehun secara perlahan. Ia memiringkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan meletakan salah satu kaki pada pundaknya, sebelum dengan satu gerakan memutar tubuh baby Hunnienya membuatnya terbaring berhadapan dengannya.

"Ngnn—!" Sehun tersentak, mengerang keras saat merasakan benda tegang dalam lubangnya bergerak memuntir. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba diputar dengan posisi Kai masih menggagahinya. Erangannya teredam tiba-tiba saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah membentur bibirnya.

"Mmmph—ahk!" desahannya tertahan oleh lumatan panas _ero-shinigami_. Bibir _kissable_ itu melumat bibirnya, menarik bibir bawahnya masuk, membuat celah kecil yang dengan segera dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Dua lidah mereka pun dengan segera bertemu, saling menjamah dengan intim di dalam mulut sang submissive. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, meremas rambut sang dominan. Ia menarik Kai mendekat, memperdalam cumbuan panas mereka.

"Ngnn…Ahn—!" lumatan itu pun terpaksa dilepas saat Sehun mengerang. Kai mulai menggerakan kejantanannya kembali, mendorong keluar masuk ke dalam rongga hangat orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Ah...nikmat...kau manis sekali...Hunna..." desah Kai pelan, menikmati tiap gesekan lembut dari rongga hangat yang meremas kejantanannya. Dua tangan berkulit pucat terulur di samping kepalanya, sebelum melingkari erat lehernya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat.

"Uh..." Sehun memeluknya erat, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kai. Menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Sehun?" Kai mendorong Sehun untuk menatapnya. Tapi, Sehun hanya menggelengkan wajahnya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kai. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Kai..." panggilnya lirih, menghirup seksama aroma maskulin pria diatasnya. Kai memelankan gerakan tubuhnya. Ia memandang bingung tingkah Sehun.

"Kai..." bisik Sehun lagi lebih lirih. "Aku mencintaimu..." sangat lirih. Hanya sebuah bisikan lirih, namun Kai bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengarnya, bisikan lembut dari sang raven yang menyuarakan perasaan cintanya.

DEG!

Tubuhnya menegang sejenak, sebelum senyum kecil di bibir Kai terulas. Ia mengecup lembut kening Sehun. "Aku tahu..." senyum di bibirnya pun mengembang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun..."

Pergulatan panas mereka pun berlanjut. Tempo mereka yang berantakan pun menjadi lebih teratur dan semakin cepat. Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada _ero-shinigami_ itu untuk meredam desahannya dalam pundak Kai yang mengaku bermarga Takeshi itu. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, pahanya bergetar tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari daerah paling sensitifnya.

"Kaih... ah...nghhhh... AHHHH...nghhhh...nyaaaahh!" rancaunya tak jelas bercampur desahan, kejantananya menegang keras, terasa sakit karena terlalu lama menahan orgasme. Ia ingin segera mencapai klimaks. Perutnya terasa melilit ingin segera melepaskan benih yang dari tadi tertahan.

Tanpa disuruh pun, Kai sudah mengerti. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pun mempercepat gerakan sodokannya, bergerak maju mundur lebih cepat dan keras, tak lupa menghantam titik prostat yang membuat Sehun mendesah tanpa ampun.

"AHHH...nyaaahhh!" Sehun mengerang keras, cairan bening pun menyembur deras dari ujung kejantananya, membasahi dadanya dan Kai. Ia mendesah tertahan saat merasakan cairan hangat Kai mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka pun tergulai lemas di atas kasur, dengan posisi Kai menindih Sehun. Dengan berat, Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang kini sudah melemas.

"Kau hebat, Sehun..." puji Kai lirih, mengecup lembut bibir pemuda pale skin itu, sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun.

"Huh, Baka. Aku bahkan sempat mengumpat padamu.." gumam lemah Sehun tak bertenaga.

Kai pun tertawa kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunna." bisiknya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat tidur, Kai..." tak berselang lama, Sehun jatuh tertidur di pelukan Kai. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan pria tan itu. Kai sih senang-senang saja. Meski hubungan mereka diawali dengan cerita yang cukup horor baginya-hampir dibantai Sehun karena berpikiran kotor tentang Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya, mereka resmi menjadi kekasih.

"Kapan-kapan, kau akan kutandai dengan _Sôul Amòr_ milikku. Supaya semua makhluk di bumi ini tahu, kalau kau adalah milikku. Termasuk sang Lucifer."

...

Aneh nggak sih, satu chapter cuma buat satu adegan. ngga papa lah ya, Maaf kalau jelek, ya.. ini aku ngantuk banget. Sori kalau NC-nya ngga nge-feel, dan typo-typo lainnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review... (^_^)


End file.
